


Can we do it again?

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Granger likes it both ways [4]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Graude, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: Their honeymoon was yesterday, but both were too lazy to leave their room.-----Nothing but smut. Beautiful smut.





	Can we do it again?

**Author's Note:**

> For Maruya, since her Graude art made my heart gallop in my ribs. 
> 
> Also sorry if i write my fics so slooow. Other than school, sometimes burst of inspiration would come and had me writing torrents of paragraphs and it would fizzle to clumps of clumsy words. 
> 
> Also the reason why i prefer drabbles. Just write it once and be done with. 
> 
> And to those thirsting for Alunger... There's a total of 32 wips of them sitting on my shelves right now. Graude only has 5 (and counting).
> 
> Also my betareader is amazing! Thank you for being patient with me :')

Streams of light kissed Claude's sleeping eyes, the morning sun greeted him a pleasant morning from the window. It was a beautiful day, but he refused to get up despite the sunlight knocking on his eyelids. The lazyass in him wanting to sleep more, wishing the sun would go away. He wrapped the bedsheets around him, the satiny sheets brushed against his skin, shielding him from the sun's embrace. Now if only Dexter would be a dear and close the window...

"Dexter... The window... Close it." He whined. Sleepy. "Please...."

No response. Strange enough, Claude can't sense his partner at all. The hell?

Claude snorted, irritated at waking up too soon. Too tired to get up, he simply turned away from the window, and he ended up facing the drawer beside the bed.

Something glittered in front of him, despite his eyes being halfway open, and somehow Claude knew it pleaded for his utmost attention. He fully opened his eyes, expecting an alarm clock, but the object in front of him drained all his sleepiness away, instantly he remembered everything that happened the night before.

There on the bedside drawer, laid an innocent bundle of condoms. One of them meticulously torn open. As if sync with his mind, he felt a sticky sensation down there....

It... it was dripping out of him…

So, they ended up not using the condom then...

Oh...

_Oooh..._

Claude immediately sat up and cradled his head, a whirlwind of photographs flooded his mind, making him dizzy. He leant against the bedrest, tried to collect himself. He looked up at the ceiling, it was painted foamy blue, and it had a ceiling fan with a lightbulb in the center of it. He remembered this view too well – this was the same ceiling he ended up looking at while Granger had his way with him...

Claude gulped, he tucked away the emerged memories in the secure corner of his mind, he became a bit more sober from being too drunk on sleep, and he finally felt the cool, metal ring on his index finger.

Claude was almost afraid to look at his right hand, fearing his mind is playing tricks on him. Like his right hand dissociated with him – Maybe this hand belonged to someone else? An incredibly lucky someone who claimed Granger's heart? It was ridiculous for him to think this way, but he can't help it, it was too good to be true, something only possible in the realm of his hidden fantasies.

Still staring at the ceiling, with his left hand he delicately lined the ring that embraced his right index finger. A perfect fit. Recollection seeped in, and his eyes became teary, he felt his heart swell with overwhelming love that his being could burst from it.

The moment Granger asked him to marry him, fear peeking from his eyes.

The moment he cried and said yes, with no hesitation at all.

Remembering how Granger smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on him. Remembering how Granger gently held his hand. Remembering how Granger delicately tuck the engagement ring in his index finger.

The moment they said their vows days ago.

Everything was just so surreal ... It was...

_"I'm married... I'm Granger's..."_

"Claude?" Granger's muffled voice woke Claude from his daydream. Granger called from the bathroom, the bathroom door laid along the corridor that lead to the main door, and the cabinet was right beside it. Claude could hear the running water from inside, suddenly had the urge to take a short bath.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up sooner, you looked really tired." Granger continued. Claude smiled a bit too wide from that concerned voice, and he placed on his chest to calm his beating heart.

"It's fine, I slept well." Really well. Claude assured him, still reeling from it all. Then he spotted the envelope beside the condoms and his smile grew in intensity, knowing that it was a stolen picture of Granger carrying him in his arms. Dexter had had too much fun with the camera.

_"Granger! You didn't have to carry me!"_

_"Hmph. Don't act like you don't enjoy it."_

Was it possible to marry the same man again? Claude doesn't mind another ring or two.

He heard the click of the door, and Claude swooned at the arousing, lovely view. Granger, his lover... No... Husband... _His Husband_… It felt so good to say, obvious enough from the ring on his finger. Granger had a towel draped over his shoulders and it failed to hide the handsome shape of his upper body, and the boxer shorts emphasized his firm legs. Claude smiled dreamily, already knowing what laid underneath the flimsy clothing, and he was jealous of those drops of bathwater that slid along Granger's skin.

"Bathrooms all yours..." Granger took off the towel and dried his hair with it. "What's with you?" Granger raised a confused brow as he placed the towel inside the cabinet.

Claude snickered and leaned back against the bed frame, crossing his arms behind his head, blatantly ogling his beloved husband.

"Not much, just enjoying the view." Claude answered breezily, his sapphire eyes still indulging the Adonis in front of him.

Granger slowly grinned, the line of his lips devious. Granger's intense burgundy eyes made Claude more aware of his own strong heartbeat. "I don't mind the view from here either."

Fuck, damn him for being so hot. it wasn't fair.

Claude scooted over, brushed aside the bed sheet and patted the space beside him.

"Granger~~" There was a chirp in Claude's voice, noticing now how cold the bed was without his husband. He wants him by side. "Come back to bed~~"

"Tempting..." Granger slowly approached him, drops of water dripping from his brunette hair as he did so. Granger smiled when he was a foot away from the bed, and he bent down, looking at Claude with amused eyes. "But no."

Granger then pulled one of Claude's arms slightly, gently goading him to leave the bed.

"Claude, come on." Granger pulled, it was a lazy exertion, the pull no stronger than pulling an empty drawer open.

"Ugh... No... I don't want to." Claude pursed his lips to stop himself from chuckling, he pulled away from Granger's grasp, and wrapped himself with the bedsheets.

"Why do I have such a lazy husband?" He heard Granger grouse, Claude snickered, loving this game. Granger tried to pull him from the bed, but Claude surprised Granger, and pulled him towards the bed instead. It made Granger lose his balance, but he caught himself in time before he can injure Claude. Claude was relieved that Granger's fast reflexes made up for his sporadic clumsiness.

"Dammit, Claude." Granger growled. Claude chuckled and he wordlessly wrapped his lithe arms around his husband, trapping him in his hold.

"I don't wanna get up yet..." Claude teased as he nuzzled Granger's ear, and he felt the breath of Granger's sigh ghosting on his shoulder.

"Claude, it 10:30, we woke up really late..." Despite the complaint, Granger didn't even made an effort to get up.

"If you make love to me again, I might change my mind." Claude nuzzled the side of Granger's head sweetly, he lived to tease.

"You're insatiable. " He heard Granger sigh, but his husband followed that with a path of butterfly of kisses below his ear, right down to the tip of his exposed shoulder.

Claude hugged him, relishing his husband's warmth, despite the thin barrier of the sheets between them, wondering what he did to deserve such a loving husband. He breathed contentedly, sometimes unused to receive everything when he's just so used to stealing everything for a living. He'll take all that Granger that could give him, but often wondered how he can repay this too kind-hearted fool.

"Sorry." Claude grinned and held Granger closer, not sounding sorry at all. He heard Granger snort. As expected. Claude bit his lips to stop himself from smirking.

"It's fine," Granger rose up slightly and kissed Claude's forehead. A soft blush erupted on Claude's cheeks, often overwhelmed how Granger delicate is with him, treating him like glass, more delicate than his precious violin. Granger gazed at him, bewitched, and Claude basked to be the center of attention of those carmine eyes. He can feel the tenderness emanating from them, more than he deserved.

Granger slowly brushed Claude's hair back, the thick lock of tawny hair was pliant against that hand. Just as his body was. "Even if you bitch and whine a lot..." Granger smiled when Claude pouted, he brushed a thumb along that frown, and Claude slightly opened his lips to kiss that appendage, accepting the unsaid apology.

"I love taking care of you." Granger finished, and his lips descended on where it wanted to be from the very start.

Claude moaned the instant Granger kissed him, their tongues collided against each other leisurely. Granger's hand cupped Claude's nape, while the other slowly lowered the bedsheet, exposing Claude's heated skin, and Claude aided him by pushing the sheet away from his legs. Claude slowly caressed Granger's back, his fingers carving serpentine paths along his broad shoulders down to his sculpted waist. There's nowhere else he'd rather be.

Instinctively, Claude raised his leg and used it to trap Granger's lower body, brushing their clothed members against each other, both of them were hard, a fact that couldn't be denied. Granger groaned at the sudden contact and deepened the kiss, and Claude smiled at the slight tenacity, wondering what can he do to make this go further.

"You're tempting me again." Granger whispered against those lips, a smirk formed on Claude's mouth. Guilty as charged. Granger's eyes darkened at the shameless smile and a shiver ran down Claude's spine.

"That's sly of you, Claude." Claude blew a raspberry to tease him further. Regardless of the accusation, Granger suckered in Claude's tongue and trapped it in his mouth, along with Claude's velvety moan.

In the midst of their kisses, their inexperience would show, sometimes it lasted too long and they needed to breathe, sometimes Granger would bite too hard, sometimes Claude's tongue was too curious and often ended up awkwardly poking the cavern of Granger's mouth, but they would just laugh at their clumsiness and kiss each other again.

A thought passed by Claude's head, suddenly nostalgic about the night before, where both of them were such clueless virgins, newlyweds even, not knowing where to touch beyond their clothed bodies, but now their bodies had gotten to know each other intimately. It opened up more mysteries about each other they had yet to explore. It's funny how innocent they had been just hours ago.

"Claude..." Granger stopped the kiss, but not before pecking the side of Claude's lips, and he slightly raised his head. A trail of saliva connected their kiss-thirsty lips, and it slowly dissipated.

"Yeah...?" Claude answered, dazed, the phantom touch of Granger's lips still rested on his mouth. And Claude wanted to be kissed by those luscious lips again.

"Is it alright if we stay here all day? I'm not in the mood to go outside." There's a tinge of shyness in the way he spoke. Granger's eyes stared at the door meekly, and Claude swooned. Claude snuggled against Granger's chest, Granger could just say he wants to make love to him from dawn to midnight and it would still mean the same.

"Me neither. We can just order room service if we need something. " Claude admitted, never wanting to be more than a millimeter away from his husband.

"Good..." Granger hid his face against the junction of Claude's neck, seeking shelter from Claude's loving eyes. "I'll apologize to Dexter tomorrow for keeping you to myself again." Then his voice descended to a loving whisper. "Guess I'm really selfish for keeping you here with me. "

"Pfft!" Claude laughed and lightly tapped Granger's ear, bewildered at what he's apologizing for. "It's our honeymoon! He doesn't mind, dummy." Claude then blushed and kissed the tip of Granger's ear.

"And please... Be... Be possessive of me as much as you like." Claude murmured, then softly bit the tip of that ear for good measure.

"Possessive?" Granger chuckled against Claude's neck then lifted his head, the smile on his face brightened the room and Claude couldn't help smiling back. However there's a sinister gleam in that smile that Claude noticed too late.

Without warning, Granger pushed against Claude's pelvis. Their libido increased tenfold. Payback.

"Well, no use fighting that." Granger continued pushing, Claude hurriedly pushed back but Granger stopped the instant he did, torturing both of them. "You turned me into a selfish man. Claude."

Claude groaned and leaned his head back, frustrated. Since when did Granger tease? That was his thing!

Granger immediately lavished that exposed neck, kissed Claude's adam's apple first then peppered Claude's neck with licks and kisses. Even nipped the hickies last night, recreating them, marking Claude again, and slowly made his way down Claude's sensitive body.

To be needed. To be wanted. To be desired. To be loved by this man. Claude's mind was swimming in the sea of arousal and adoration, thrilled to have this effect on his husband. That was not to say he him himself felt the same way...

"You're...You're one to talk..! Oh god..." Claude turned his head against the pillow, he breathed hard. Granger's tongue found a new plaything, Claude's right nipple, and it seemed he enjoyed it too much. Claude closed his eyes, he let out and drawn in ragged breaths, Granger's touch making him crazy. Cursing his genes on why a man like him is too sensitive there, a fact about his body both of them found out last night, and Granger was too happy to abuse it.

There's not much Claude could do. Granger just knew when and where to touch him. Fast learner.

"Too good..." Claude relented, his body weak to Granger's touches, his body too willing to be played with. Not different from the instruments Granger plays that bent to his will. "Mo...more..." Claude pleaded, he arched his back and pushed his pecs against Granger's mouth, begging for more contact.

Granger didn't answer, he sucked the cinnamon bud gently, the nipple and the surrounding skin turning to a lovely shade of pink under his ministrations, and with his other hand pinched the other nipple. Claude moaned quietly since he pursed his mouth, torn between pulling the sheets or pulling Granger's hair.

Claude shut his eyes, too overwhelmed, his body just so sensitive after hours of making out last night. Too needy for Granger, wanting to be filled with him again, wanting to be fucked again.

Screw pride. He wanted him bad. And he wanted him _now_.

"Granger... Fu..." Granger left his nipple and frolicked the flat of his stomach, Claude moaned, an entirely different sensation now and it made his head swim. Granger's kisses on his stomach sending tiny lightning strikes on his delicate skin.

"Fuck me... Please...." Claude swallowed his saliva when Granger was inches away from the ridge of his boxers, and Claude wanted to scream, beg, anything!

"Fuck me... Hurry..." Claude pleaded again, this time pulling Granger's hair. He heard Granger groan, the baritone sound reverberated against his skin and he beamed. Just a little more...

"Not yet." Granger whispered slyly, and kissed the tent in Claude's boxers. "I'm not done spoiling you."

"Jerk..." Claude sighed wantonly when Granger pulled the boxers down, the boxers stuck to his skin like snakeskin and Claude felt he can finally breathe once he lay bare underneath Granger's lustful eyes.

"I..." Granger knelt on the bed and looked up and down Claude's body, he licked his lips. "I can never get tired of this view. Never."

A blush spread like paint on Claude's cheeks, hearing Granger to be so open about his desires made him weak. His sweet lines sometimes paralyzed him on the spot. It was just so rare to see him talk this way, but now that they're married... Oh... he would die from Granger's loving words, he just knew it.

Claude felt his mouth water when Granger himself pulled down his own boxers, the thick, sweaty member finally revealed itself, the size an inch longer than his, and Claude felt the opening of his ass pulsate, his needy body already preparing itself.

Granger began pumping his own member, it was half hard, and Claude began to pump his own member too in a clumsy, rushed manner. So aroused he was that he didn't even restrain himself. He panted, clearly unused to be seen by someone else touching his own body. That very someone to be the object of his most lustful fantasies.

"Fuck... You're so hot, Claude I–"

A ring on the telephone destroyed the sexual tension in the air and threw it in the garbage bin.

"No." Claude ordered, his voice tense. "Ignore the phone please." Claude pleaded, frustrated that the moment leading to another round of beautiful, incredible, amazing sex will be ruined by the hospitality of the room service.

"It could be important, sorry. " Granger shrugged, annoyed at the phone as well, it seems just as how fast he gets aroused, he can easily slip out of it too. Claude groused loudly, he took an extra pillow beside him, covered his face with it and screamed against the innocent fabric. Knowing how proper Granger was, he would most definitely answer the phone.

"Claude, come on, move over." Granger ordered, his voice far from the passionate one seconds ago. Claude sighed and did so, still covered his face with a pillow, and left a large gap between them in annoyance at his gentleman husband. Granger should have had enough sense to not answer that damn phone! How dense could he be!?

"Do you have to be so cute while you whine about it?" Granger teased, Claude knows he was trying to make him feel better, but still...

Claude buried himself under the sheets at the teasing remark, knowing how childish he was right now, but it can't be helped, he really, _really_ wants the sex and they had been so close too...

"Shut up..." Was all Claude could answer. Granger was the only one that could turn him into this childish, needy, immature adult.

He heard Granger answer the phone, the aggravating ringing finally gone, and Claude decided he wanted to go back to sleep if Granger would rather pay attention to the caller instead of him…

He relented, almost amazed at the jealousy that sprouted in his heart, Granger was _his_ husband, joking about this was really inappropriate.

"Sorry I didn't answer sooner, who is this?"

Claude peeked from the pillow and sat up, he looked at Granger, curious of who this asshole who had interrupted them was. Maybe he could get the same asshole demoted too. Or fired. Prick.

"The free buffet in the lunch hall is till 10 this morning? I see... Nah, I think we'll pass on that." Granger politely answered, even nodding as if he's facing the caller. Claude internally smiled, remembered Granger's request to him earlier of not wanting to leave the room.

"Promo...? Yes... Sure, I'll hold."

Granger sighed tiredly and leant against the bed frame, Claude quietly draped himself over Granger, placed his body against Granger's chest and sat on his thighs, frustrated that the hard member under him is not as hard as before. Granger hugged him close and pressed his head against Claude's shoulder.

"The free buffet sounds delicious though, Claude; it's worldwide cuisine so there's Korean and Mediterranean there too. I'm craving Korean barbecue right now." Granger murmured, his mind clearly elsewhere, hearing how distracted his voice was.

"No take backs, you said we won't leave." Claude snickered softly and lifted Granger's head from his shoulder. He pecked him on the cheek. "We'll order whatever food you like." He whispered, as gentle as the morning breeze.

"That food is already in my arms." Granger licked Claude's cheek, but Claude chuckled instead of the expected moan.

"Too corny?" Granger was embarrassed, Claude can tell, but Claude would not dare to say that it was, Granger should never feel embarrassed in front of him.

"No... I like it, work on your lines more for me, Casanova."

"Idiot." Granger gently bit Claude's neck and began to suck. Claude sighed and bit his lower lip, suppressing his moan, and he cradled Granger's neck, keeping him there. Claude was learning from his husband's touches where he is most sensitive. Granger really knew how to play like him like an instrument, didn't he?

"Let's be a bit quiet okay?" Claude's whisper no louder than the flutter of butterfly wings, Granger stopped indulging on Claude's lithe neck and he rested his lips against the soft skin. "Why are we whispering?"

"Well... They might hear us on the phone, so..." Claude continued, embarrassed, the stupid caller had already interrupted them, Claude didn't need him to meddle any more.

"You're not hearing the hold music from the phone?" Granger raised his head and pecked Claude on the nose, amusement lighted his eyes. "You're too cute for me Claude, really..."

"Can't we just hang up the phone?" Claude kissed him, concealing his blush, so many compliments... Granger's sweet words rippled his heart.

Granger kissed him in reply, his lips tender from all the kissing. "That's rude, Claude."

Claude deepened the kiss anyway, and Granger followed his lead, both of them slowly forgetting about the phone, but Granger kept his sanity it seems, his hand slowly made its way to the phone, ready to answer.

"Hey... What if I take care of you too?" Claude licked Granger's lips to shut him up from saying no, like he always would when he gets to be treated well in return too. This man was too chivalrous honestly.

"I–" Claude immediately placed an index finger on those lips.

"it's my duty as your husband to take care of you. Silly. " Claude grinned and he slowly made his way to Granger's half erect member. Claude more than felt the heaviness of Granger's lustful gaze on him, pushing him lower.

Claude stared at the penis, a tasty treat, yum, and he licked his lips, his mouth wanted it inside his throat. He fantasized doing this for him ever since they've been together.

The porn magazines, his pornhub subscription, and embarrassingly, practicing blowjobs on an eggplant – he prepared too much for this. He could buy a vibrator soon, but after last night, his husband's manhood was all he needed

"Don't tease... Promise?" Claude looked up, overwhelmed to see the lust in Granger's eyes, wondering what Granger must have been thinking right now.

"Promise..." Granger vowed, and he slowly brought his other hand to caress Claude's hair. "I'll be in your care." Granger chuckled softly, his hand continued to brush Claude's hair back so the stray locks of hair wouldn’t cover Claude's eyes. Claude smiled, how thoughtful.

Claude feigned confidence as he held the base with his left hand, realized that maybe his wedding ring might leave scratches on the sensitive rod. His right hand instead laid just outside Granger's thigh so that he could steady himself. Claude kissed the tip, then made tentative licks at the top of the penis before slowly licking a hot stream of saliva down to the base of the member, wanting to taste all of Granger. It tasted of sweat and soap, and another bitter flavor. Pre-cum perhaps?

They looked at each other, Claude carefully looking at his husband's reactions, so he could imprint in his mind on what made his Granger feel good, meanwhile Granger breathed quietly, his groans and moans too soft to hear. His carmine eyes began to close and he tilted his head so it would look at the ceiling. Clearly Claude's ministrations weren't enough to turn Granger into this aroused lustful wreck.

Without warning, Claude plunged the member inside the den of his warm mouth, inch by inch forcing his throat to open up. Repressing his gag reflex, he raised his head up and down, the once half erect member hardened in his mouth, and Claude continued to suck it, felt his cheeks bloat at the girth of it. Finally, Granger's groans became a little louder, and Claude knew Granger was not the type to scream like him, so this was more than enough. He closed his eyes, feeling the hot member in his mouth grow heavier, thicker, and hotter — infinitely better than a cold, lifeless, eggplant. This might become his new hobby. A vice more addictive than stealing. He was getting addicted already...

"Fuck..." Claude heard Granger groan, the husky voice enough to arouse him and his own member began to throb. He felt his husband's other hand caress his cheek, and Claude felt Granger's wedding ring as he did so. He blushed, Granger was too sweet compared to his lewd actions right now.

It was faint, but they heard it, the hold tone stopped and the voice from the same friggin caller was going to thoughtlessly interrupt them again.

Claude would report that hotel employee to the manager tomorrow. Was the idiot not aware that the guests in this very room were enjoying their friggin’ _honeymoon_ right now?!

_"Hello? Mr. Granger..."_ The faint caller was speaking again, annoyance began to overturn Claude's arousal but he fought against it. His first blowjob will not end like this!

"Claude." Granger tried to push Claude away, but Claude refused to budge. Did he really think he'd stop now? Dummy. In retaliation, he sucked the member harder, kneading it with his warm tongue while it was still held captive in his greedy, sultry mouth.

_"Mr. Granger? Is anyone there?"_

Granger glared at him, the hand that held Claude's cheeks earlier was now inches from the phone. "You piece of shit, you planned this..."

He hadn’t, but let Granger think that. A forbidden idea emerged, and Claude was determined to pull through.

"They'll _hear_ us Claude." Granger whispered harshly, his voice slowly rising to displeasure. And Claude had a stray thought, was his slurping and sucking really that loud?

The grip on his hair tightened, but Claude simply released Granger's member with a pop, saliva glistened his mouth and chin, and his lips were puffy and red from his exertions. He smirked at his gentleman husband.

"Then let them, it's your fault for answering it in the first place, dummy." Claude shamelessly returned the fevered member in the hot cocoon of his mouth.

He could hear his husband’s frustrated groan, and also a faint click. Claude beamed and continued to bob his head up and down, the tip of Granger's rod poking the back of his throat. So he would answer the phone regardless of the blowjob? This was too fun.

"Yeah, um..." Granger distanced the phone a bit and he moaned, he breathed then answered the phone again. "Oh... I'm not... I'm not sick or anything." Granger began combing Claude's hair.

"Medicine...?" Claude made a tantalizing slow ascent from the member, a few millimeters more he would've released it from his mouth, but he immediately went down again, his nose ticked by Granger's pubic hair, and he continued the slow agonizing movements.

"No... I don't need medicine..." Granger replied to the caller, his voice becoming more airy, but thankfully his mouth was a bit further away from the receiver so the caller would not be blessed with hearing Granger's aroused, husky, bedroom voice.

Claude raised his head, sucking the upper part of the penis, while his hand moved up and down the lower half of the member. He rested his elbow on top of Granger's pelvis since with his other hand he began to fondle Granger's balls.

"No... We don't need room service massage, thank you for the offers though, we'll consider them tomorrow."

Claude continued to bob his head up and down, the member brushing against the skin of his throat, his mind in a daze, ignoring everything around him. This hot member became his world. Just how long would it take to make his husband come?

"Farmer's breakfast? A little bit of everything is in there? We'll take that, have it... Have it delivered in thirty mi– um no, One... Two hours... "

Claude purposefully grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin, and straight away he felt the soothing brushes on his hair morph into a tight, almost painful, grip on his hair.

Granger bit his lip, the searing torrent in his eyes only arousing Claude more.

"Stop it." Granger mouthed. He breathed heavily through his nose, his lips refusing to make a guttural sound, and a rare blush decorated his cheeks.

Claude ignored that order, focusing his attention now on his husband's reactions. It was cute, how Granger exerted so much effort in resisting his touches. Curious now, he wanted to test Granger's limits.

_"Thank you sir, we had to call immediately since the promo only lasts till today, and it's a part of your package too. Do you need anything else?"_

Granger didn't even bother to look at the phone, all of his attention focused on Claude. Claude's eyes glinted with satisfaction, finally his wayward husband set his priorities straight.

Claude played with the penis now, his index finger fondled the hole at the tip of the member, encircled it, and tiny beads of white spread out the heated skin. Granger's nose flared and he clutched Claude's wrist, stopped him from moving anymore.

Claude glared at Granger, how dare he stop him? He wasn't even done! But now he's finally aware of the effect he has on his husband. Granger's breaths were shallow, his skin glistened with perspiration, his eyes locked on him.

Granger took a deep breath, then he angled his mouth towards the phone, but his eyes never left Claude's.

"No, that would be all. Thank you, I'll call when I need anything... Okay..."

Granger hung up the phone, he released an aggravated sigh and leaned against the bed frame. He raised his hands and pressed it against his forehead, digging the bend of his wrists against his eyes.

Claude released the member and grinned at his handiwork. Granger's hot, thick, mouth-watering manhood was beautiful; it had grown to its full size, veins lined the engorged shaft, garnished with Claude's saliva, Claude was tempted to take a picture and keep the image all to himself.

"That was _torture_, Claude..." Granger breathed heavily, then he lowered his arms and gripped the sheets. "You're an asshole." The voice was indignant, but Claude found it cute.

Claude smirked, but tenderness lined those mischievous lips, he kissed the tip of Granger's rod goodbye, and he climbed up to Granger's lips to greet it hello once again. Granger kissed him tiredly, and lazily wrapped his arms around Claude's waist. Both of them ignored how close his shaft was to Claude's hole for the moment.

"You didn't come..." Claude whispered acrossed Granger's lips, Claude felt those same lips smile in reply. "I got impatient..." Claude simpered as his right index finger traced Granger's chest, and then circled the areola.

Granger took that naughty hand and kissed it, his velvet lips rested on Claude's wedding ring. His red eyes looked at Claude, and it squinted with mischief.

"I'd rather come in your ass to be honest." Granger grinned, his eyes spoke of promise. Claude fought against his sudden onset of shyness and was determined to not hide from his husband's alluring gaze.

Granger kissed the golden ring, then his luscious lips traveled a path of gentle pecks – the bend of Claude's wrist, the length of Claude's arm, the tip of Claude's shoulder, the junction of Claude's neck, the curve of Claude's cheek. Claude moaning sweetly all the while, loving this beautiful torture.

Finally, Granger arrived at his destination, an embrace of the lips, even if both of their mouths were tired, the taste of each other only kept them going.

Granger softly bit Claude's lower lip and engulfed it in his mouth, then let it go. He looked at the alarm clock next to phone, and he grimaced at the time.

"We have an hour before room service comes."

Claude sighed and buried himself in Granger's embrace.

"We should make this quick then..." Claude added, he bit his lips to stop his snickering when Granger rolled his eyes at the remark.

"But you're too nice." Claude chided softly. "You could've just ignore that call, they wouldn't mind." Claude whined, forlorn, hated that their privacy was cut short.

"Sorry." Granger nuzzled his nose across Claude's shoulder, resting his head there. "I'll just cut off the phone cable so they won't interrupt us."

Claude sniggered and held Granger closer, uncaring if it was against the hotel rules to do his suggestion. "Not a bad idea, let's do it."

He felt Granger hum on his shoulder, and the arms that were draped loosely around his waist tightened, languidly they traveled downwards and securely gripped his hips.

Granger brought his lips to Claude's ear.

"You know... We never tried this position before."

His low voice combusted Claude's beating heart, the heat of it prickled his insides. It was husky, arousing something carnal within Claude. Granger's deep baritone voice alone was enough to make him faint.

Claude didn't know what to say, this domineering, loving, seductive side of Granger rendered him mute, he coyly nodded.

"Just so you know, we ran out of lube last night." Claude blushed at Granger's smirk. "But I think all that fucking I did to you made your asshole wide enough for me."

Lewd... Those lewd words coming out of his husband's mouth overwhelmed him. He never knew Granger was capable of talking like that. Since when was that tongue so skilled other than the pleasures of the sex? Since when was it capable of dirty talk?

Granger's left hand made its way towards Claude's asshole, without warning he plunged a finger inside, just half an inch. Claude moaned at the sudden intrusion and he gripped Granger's shoulder to steady himself.

"You're wet..." Granger murmured near Claude's reddening ear. "Looks like my cum last night is still there." Claude felt a hot tongue that seared the shell of his ear, painting it red.

Damn his husband to hell, embarrassing him like this! His fingers dug deep on Granger's shoulders, almost puncturing him. Granger chuckled and removed the finger.

Claude felt Granger wipe that lustful hand against his ass, then cup his asscheek before giving it a light slap. Claude felt lightning bolts strike his glutes, despite how light the slap was.

"Claude." Granger brought the fingers of his left hand in front of Claude's mouth. His eyes were expectant, commanding.

"Lick it for me."

Hypnotized at the lustful actions of his husband, Claude moved forward and engulfed those fingers in his mouth. He sucked them softly, lathered them with his warm, viscous saliva, one of Granger's fingers moved inside his mouth, exploring him.

"You're so needy..." He heard Granger say, that curious finger slowly descended the tunnel of his throat, then reversed its path, lining Claude's palate.

"You're so hot... You don't know how much you turn me on. Don't you?" Granger whispered against his ear, then he finally removed his wet fingers from Claude's mouth.

"Granger... Please..." Claude couldn't think right now, his head was swimming, swimming in the dizzying aura of his husband, nothing else occupied the space of his mind, there's nothing in this world he loves most. His head filled with nothing but him.

Granger wordlessly nuzzled his nose in reply. A chaste eskimo kiss.

That hand returned to his ass, then slowly prodded the sphincter of his asshole. Claude breathed heavily, closing his eyes, and willed his muscles to widen more, letting the moist finger in.

"Good... Very good, Claude..."

Claude shuddered, breathed in the air greedily, along with it the blend of Granger's cologne and sweat. His nerves slowly heating up, focusing on that finger in his cavern, slowly exploring his depths.

"Shhh..." Granger planted a kiss on Claude's cheek and brushed his lips against Claude's quivering face in comfort. "It'll feel good, you know that."

"I know..." Claude whimpered, and he hid face inside the arc of Granger's shoulder. The finger inside him slowly twisted on its axis back and forth, Claude bit his lip, but his groggy body needed air again. His breaths became quiet and shallow. This is the second time Granger penetrated him with a finger, and Claude's ass should welcome that appendage home, not treat it like a trespasser. What more if Granger's manhood penetrated him? He'll break...

"Keep... Keep going." Claude tried to assured him, despite his discomfort. "Don't stop. Please..."

"I never planned to..." Granger trailed off, his finger now massaging the insides, and Claude tried really hard to not squirm in Granger's embrace.

The finger slowly moved up and down the tunnel of flesh, relaxing the muscle. Sometimes it would graze Claude's weak spots, making him moan loudly, and Granger would avoid those spots afterwards. The goal only loosening the hole, not making Claude break down in bliss. Claude slowly became used to it, much faster compared to last night, his body became pliant, resting his torso against the hard frame of Granger's chest. Giving his body to him. Offering him his unwavering trust.

The muscles were malleable now, the diameter a perfect fit for Granger's finger. Claude sighed, feeling his rump adjusting to it accordingly. Granger's finger not the only thing moving, his husband would pelt his skin with kisses to calm him, his other hand would caress the side of his body. Claude could faint from the sensations that lifted his body to a state of wonderful bliss and pain.

Then, he felt the other finger tapping the ring of his ass, knocking, asking to come in. His hole instinctively widened to welcome another finger inside. He nearly cried at the change of thickness, two fingers inside him are moving together now, doubling the waves of pleasure and pain that rippled his body, stretching him, crawling their way further inside. Then after moments of kneading, a third finger made its way in. Claude bit Granger's shoulder to hold back his groans, muffling his pathetic cries, Granger whispering words of comfort in return. Claude was thankful Granger had not used his right hand, the metal ring would make this too painful for him to endure.

"Relax..." He heard Granger soothing him, wiping his tears that escaped from his shut eyes, but Granger's voice sounded so far away. Claude was in a trance, once he opened his timid eyes, it unveiled murky blue pools, staring at nothing. The three fingers prodding him the only sensations his mind could perceive. Their movements synchronized, caressing his insides, fondling him tenderly, widening his hole, his ass getting soaked with his spit. Belatedly he noticed that Granger took his time, never in a rush, and Claude ached for him even more, loved how kind and gentle he was.

"Claude..." Claude looked askance at his husband with a muddled visage. Granger gave him a peck on his lips, but Claude was too distracted to kiss him back. Granger slowly removed his fingers, the feeling of being full then suddenly empty nearly reeled Claude.

Claude felt Granger extract one of his arms and placed it between them, then guided his hand to hold his husband's still rock hard shaft.

"Aim it, please." Granger ordered, but his voice was gentle.

Claude's blush darkened, fully aware of what was to come. He nodded, angled his hips and widened the gap between his legs.

Granger kissed him again and brought him closer, the space between their chests was little and their hearts were beating against each other at the close contact. Claude slowly placed the tip of that erect manhood against his hole. The gossamer contact of their skin singed him

Claude placed his hands on the bedrest to balance himself and he slowly lowered his body. Granger guided him by holding his hips, pulling the ass cheeks with his fingers to widen the hole even more. Claude's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his skull when the tip of Granger's member poked it's way inside the ring of his ass.

"Granger...." Claude moaned his husband's name and he kissed him to distract himself from the pain, Granger deepened the kiss, his tongue dug in Claude's cavern and he made love to Claude's tired mouth.

Claude felt his bottom expand little by little, the muscles being scorched by Granger's heat, his body slowly being ripped into two by that hot rod. Claude shuddered from it all, overwhelmed, and he was no longer responding to Granger's kisses, letting Granger play with his mouth as much as he liked. Claude wasn't sure if he can go any lower, worn to have this part of his body used so much in such a short time.

But he knows Granger couldn't wait any longer, the hands that gripped his hips pulled him downwards, both of them moaning now at the intimate contact when a good portion of Granger's manhood went inside such a warm, tight hole. Claude trembled, it felt so good, so good that it was unbearable. He couldn't think of anything, he only wanted to let go and feel all of Granger entering him. He didn't know he missed that penis this much, how much his ass yearned for its warmth, cocooning it in its embrace, keeping it safe and tucked from the outside world. It drove him mad, the sensations down there was too much, and he felt like a virgin again. All that fondling wasn't enough to fit in that girth, and Claude knew the member was barely halfway in...

"T-Tight..." Granger groaned haggardly, the husky groan reverberated in the air, he squeezed Claude's hips, his nails dug into to the flesh, yet the pain wasn't enough to distract Claude from the penetration. "You feel so good Claude..." Granger nuzzled Claude's neck and gently massage Claude's lower back, trying to ease the pain. "You can do it... Just a little more..."

Claude closed his eyes, and he calmed his breathing, his ass now adjusting to the new girth that occupied the tight space. Without thinking he sat down, impaling his body with that hot,erect manhood, wanting to get this over with, and finally the entirety of Granger's rod was inside. Granger's short pubic hair tickled Claude's bottom. Claude was certain his nerves were dying a slow, sublime death from the vigor of Granger's member.

Both of them sighed out, relief and arousal flowing through their veins, their moans blended together, their entwined limbs held each other close, and their bodies are united again. The sensation so good that Claude sobbed Granger's name like a prayer, the devotion palpable.

"You're amazing... You feel wonderful..." Granger showered Claude's flushed face with tender kisses, then a chaste peck on the lips. It took a moment before Claude would kiss back his wonderful, beautiful, gentle husband, and Claude hugged him close, clinging to him, warm pearls trickled from his puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a crybaby..." Claude whispered, shame oozing from his voice. "I thought... I thought I'm used to it by now..." Claude pouted, childlike, and he cradled his head on his husband's shoulders. Bashful of his prudish reactions earlier, Granger's manhood in him was now something he couldn't live without, not wanting it to leave him.

"Don't be..." Granger caressed his back, his strong hands raked his skin with loving strokes, and he brushed his nose on Claude's shoulder. "We just need to do this more often."

Claude laughed subduely, never thought he could love him even more. He's too sweet.

"How often? Everyday?" Claude whispered, his eyes spoke of mischief. Granger chuckled and brushed the tears that dampened Claude's cheeks. "Whenever you like." He answered.

That's what it could have been, Granger could never say no to him, even in his most childish moments. Granger would give in and spoil him rotten.

But right now, with the way his husband's eyes darkened, how he then looked down at where their bodies connected, and how he licked his lips. Claude gulped, throat dry, perspiration soaking his tired bones, instinctively knowing this time he would follow his husband's whims, whether he liked it or not.

"Move for me, Claude." Granger finally looked at him, his red eyes commanded him to submit, expectant.

Claude held his breath, and slowly raised his pelvis, the skin of Granger's penis grazed the insides of his ass as he did so, making his knees weak. The member was still halfway inside however something caught his gaze, Claude turned his head and looked at the drawer, and saw those condoms again.

"Granger wait..." Granger followed Claude's gaze, he tsked, his eyes narrowed, but Claude was unmindful of his husband's distaste for the condoms. Claude wanted to stand and retrieve them, it'd be a waste if they are left unused. "We forgot the condoms again... I'll–"

"Don't be ridiculous." Annoyance dripped from Granger's mouth, a deep masculine voice emanated from that throat. Claude felt his breath catch at the intensity of that voice, fear and arousal thrumming in his gut.

"Granger." Claude fumed, but his voice faltered at Granger's fierce visage.

"I _hate_ those things, you know that, the one you gave me last night didn't fit so I took it off." Granger groaned, irritation lined his features when Claude turned his head back to the condoms, Claude clueless to his husband's rising displeasure.

"But–" Claude made a move to stand up, but Granger wouldn't let him move.

"I don't want to." Granger's iron grip on Claude's body forbade him from moving away, and those stormy red eyes pinned him on the spot.

"We never needed one anyway, we didn't use one last night... So why now?" Granger whispered lowly, the threat made its presence felt, and much to Claude's surprise, Granger himself raised Claude's hips, only leaving a small portion of his dick residing in Claude's butt. The sudden movement made Claude yelp, and he immediately regretted considering the condoms, feared that Granger wasn't in the mood anymore, but Granger's eyes was far from apathetic, if anything it was scorching him.

"Besides..." Granger's voice went lower, the baritone voice no different from the hum of a territorial lion. Claude felt like a prey, even if he's looking down on Granger at the moment, wanting to hide from those feral red eyes.

Granger leaned towards Claude's lips, his hot breath made Claude's mouth quiver, his predatory eyes made Claude shrink within himself, and Granger's next words overflowed with sin.

"I like fucking you raw..."

Granger's grip on Claude's hips tightened, then he forcefully pushed Claude down his shaft, Claude cried at the return of that fiery heat inside of him, burning him, ripping him apart, but he flared his nose, glaring at his beloved, angry at how he was treated no differently from a blow up doll.

"Granger! Oh...!" Claude's lips trembled when Granger started to lift him up and down, and mercilessly thrusted in him at the same time, pushing up his sturdy hips, the force making Claude weep. Claude's hole begged for mercy, the vigorous member relentlessly fucking it more than it could handle. Claude's own member slapping against his stomach with each movement. Claude's eyes rolled at the back of his skull, and he closed his eyes, his mouth left hanging open, feeling his sanity leaving him with each plunge of the dick inside him. The bastard didn't even give him time to adjust!

"Granger... Don't...!" Claude clamped his lips shut when the thrusts rised in power and made his body quake, he clung to Granger's shoulder to keep himself on earth, felt that each thrust made him rise in the air. "Stop....!"

"Don't stop?" Granger misheard on purpose, and he licked a hot path on Claude's cheek, the trail left a blush on his face.

This inescapable heat spread throughout Claude's body, even escaped from him as sweat drops that glistened on his skin. Up and down Claude went, used like a ragdoll, groaned each time he landed on Granger's lap, sobbing his husband's name, his breathing erratic, embarrassed at the noises he's made..

Claude shakily covered his noisy mouth with his hand, muffling his moans, but Granger instantly brought that hand down.

"Don't... I wanna hear you, Claude... Don't hide from me..." Granger trapped that offending hand under his own hand, placing it above Claude's thigh, and he continued his delicious movements against Claude's ass. Claude painfully gripped Granger's shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

"The... The neighbors...They'll hear us...! Ah...!" Claude bit his lower lip to stop the sounds escaping from his mouth.

Granger smirked, and Claude cursed at how handsome he was with a smile so sinister. "Then let them, your fault for being so damn noisy when I screw you."

Jerk! Damn him for being so hot! For being so handsome! If Claude wasn't so preoccupied right now he'd...!

Then Granger changed the angle of his hips, lowering them, fucking Claude in a different angle, and Claude released a sensual moan that faded to soft whimpers, his head tilted back, his spine bent in a sensual arc, his ass adjusted to the new position, his heart instantly forgave his husband.

Despite his cries, Claude felt even more aroused, his own member hardening the more Granger manhandled him. His libido rejoiced at this harsh treatment. It was something he suspected, then something he fiercely denied when he realized it last night, and finally he accepted it at this very moment, no longer believing his own excuses. Granger dominating him gave him a thrill he never experienced before, afraid that he'll enjoy this beastly side of him far too much.

Far from the tender and innocent love making last night. This was sex, at its most raw, unrestricted form. Granger fucked him like an animal, lecherous sounds of their skins slapped each other, their indecent moans and grunts flooded the room with their lust – it turned him on. it was so different, so new, their inexperienced bodies still exploring the wild world of sex.

"You're so hot Claude, so fucking sexy... I don't know how long I'm gonna last..." Granger slowed his pace then gradually stopped his movements, Claude's ass finally given a breather, but the hardness of Granger's shaft in him let him know that this was far from over.

Granger's hands ascended Claude's arched back and he sucked Claude's areola, his back curved with Claude's perfectly.

Claude's mouth hung open, he released soft gasps and he cupped Granger's head against his chest and locked him there. Claude felt Granger bit his nipple and cradled it in his teeth. He moaned, and he pushed his chest against Granger's wet mouth, offered himself to him. He caressed Granger's upper back, at the same time wrapping Granger's waist with his legs.

Granger sucked the nipple inside his mouth, he licked the area around the bud with his hot tongue. He was greedy, he left the pampered bud and relished the expanse of Claude's chest, nipping and licked whatever he could reach. His hands caressed Claude's body in veneration, relished the sleek and softness of the skin.

"This is the body that haunted my dreams... I've always wanted to fuck you..." Claude nearly let go of Granger, startled to hear such raw honesty, boldly claimed it without falter in his words. Claude swooned, loving that Granger lusted for his body. Fantasized about him.

"Last night wasn't enough..." Granger continued, he softly whispered above Claude's heart, confided to it an intimate secret. It was no longer strange to hear Granger talk like that. How long did his husband think of him this way? Did Granger masturbate with him in mind? What else did Granger fantasized about him? What else did Granger wanted to do to him? Claude felt electricity run down his body at the thought, happy that their desires for one another are reciprocated.

Claude sensed his center of gravity shift when Granger reoriented him, Claude's body now tilted towards Granger, caused him to place his hands on the bed frame. Granger leaned back, cradled Claude's derriere in his hands, then with his dick still inside Claude, he plunged deeper than before, hitting a very sensitive spot. Claude moaned, satisfied, his ass welcomed the rod entering him, no longer fighting to keep it out. The thrusts weren't as fast before, but each plunge was strong, the member glided across the skin of his cavern, and Claude enjoyed the slow, sensual strokes inside him.

"Oh god... Babe... Please..." Claude became a slave to pleasure, the member inside him grew thicker, hotter – scalding him. Granger hit that delicious spot over and over again. Claude wanted Granger's shaft to take over him and instinctively widened the angle between his legs,

"So good... I... I love it.... I love your dick in me...So... so good." Claude uttered mindlessly, expressed his innermost desires, blind with pleasure.

Granger cupped his jaw and kissed him deep, swallowing Claude's moans, the hand that remained on Claude's ass groped and caressed the supple bottom

"Mo... More...Granger please..." Claude moaned, released from his husband's kiss, in turn Granger let go of his jaw. The hand now proceeded to circle Claude's areola, and Claude covered that hand with his own, helping him. Claude now heedlessly blubbered nothing but love for his husband, no longer cared if he was too loud, greedy for Granger's attention, wanted those eyes to stay fixated on him, wanted that body to desire nobody but him –To be the center of Granger's world.

"You... You really are insatiable..." Claude heard Granger groan, sardonic laughter hiding underneath the sound. "Look at you, begging like a dog... Begging for _me_..."

Granger let go of the nipple, and without warning he gripped Claude's exposed member, the hold firm, and he began to pump it in his hand, the other hand meanwhile dug into the sheets to balance himself. Claude gasped and he grabbed the meat of Granger's shoulders. Granger obviously far from done, began to pump his hips again upwards.

Claude was certain he could die a swift death at the moment. He released a silent scream, his body dying from this sweet torture his husband inflicted on him. The sensations were too much, his nerves sent a maelstrom of simulation throughout his system. His body surrendered with wanton abandon, its movements no different from a bitch in heat. Tears poured from his eyes – loved and feared the flesh weapon killing him from the inside.

"Granger... Fuck...! No...! Too much! Sto... Stop...!"

But Granger showed no signs of stopping.

Claude couldn't talk anymore, his mouth howled sounds of sex with reckless abandon. His hands returned to his body, they gripped his head, covered his eyes, covered his mouth, trying to get a hold of his mind. Waves of pleasure blended with the pain, the contrasting sensations from his ass and penis sent shockwaves throughout his body. His body was nothing more than a asinine puppet pulled by Granger's strings.

"I wish I could record you right now...You're so lewd..." Claude distantly heard him, Granger's words reeked of lust, his voice sinful, his breaths heavy.

Granger jerked the member rhythmically, manipulated the body of his beloved. He whispered words of sin against Claude's ear. "I'd watch it every day, Claude. it'd be way better than porn."

Claude nodded mindlessly, his arousal persuaded him to that embarrassing offer, thrilled to be a whore for his husband. This was the catalyst, the mounting pressure in his member was reaching its limit.

Claude's member was just as thick Granger's manhood, it was mauve and swollen, warm from the friction of Granger jerking it off. It stood tall and erect, despite the owner being slowly emasculated. Granger thumbed the tip, forcing beads of pre-cum came out.

Claude trembled... Cumming.... He's gonna come.... He can't take it...

Claude wanted release, thoughtlessly he covered Granger's hand that gripped his manhood, moving it up and down. Granger silently followed Claude's lead, their hands moved together in sync, only the slippery sweat on their skin threatened to separate their joined hands. Claude felt Granger stop moving his hips, then Granger's grip on his shaft became more pronounced. Granger disregarded his own pleasure, he prioritized Claude's happiness above all else. Claude felt humbled at the realization, his husband is too selfless...

And that did it, Claude exploded into tiny stars, bursts of light clouded his vision, his mouth released unrestrained moans of pleasure. Tiny comets of cum erupted from his penis, staining their sweaty and flushed skins with puddles of Claude's nectar. Instantly Claude fell into Granger's arms, and Granger caught him in time, and he cradled Claude's head on his shoulder. Granger's hand remained on his member, milking it, and small bursts of cum trickled from the tip. Claude sighed, he was exhausted, satiated, content, he hid his flushed face in the hinge of Granger's neck, his shallow breaths tickled the tiny hairs of Granger's nape, his eyes slowly closing itself to the world of sleep.

"Good?" He distantly heard Granger whisper, his voice woke Claude from his felicity, Claude smiled and planted a chaste kiss on Granger's cheek.

"Really good..." Claude replied dreamily, he brushed Granger's cheek. "You were wonderful..." And he firmly pressed his tired lips against Granger's, and their lips separated with a resounding pop.

"That's good..." Granger murmured tiredly.

Claude felt Granger combing back his messy hair, he would sleep now, content to rest against him, but something was missing...

He felt Granger slowly eased himself out of his cavern, then he instantly remembered what it was, and called himself an idiot.

Claude, clenched his muscles to keep that member in. Granger groaned at that, painfully gripping Claude's hips.

"Don't..." Claude unclenched the muscles of his ass, easing his hold on Granger's member, and his husband exhaled a shaky breath.

"Granger..." Claude cupped Granger's cheek, Granger looked confused at the show of concern. "You haven't cum yet..."

Granger snickered softly, he softly brushed his nose against Claude's. "Geez, that's what you're concerned about? You're being silly."

"I'm not." Claude frowned, he raised himself from Granger's chest. Claude steadied himself, Granger's manhood still thrummed inside him. Granger flinched the moment Claude straightened, tilting the tender manhood tucked inside.

"Let me take care of you now..." Claude spoke with sincerity, and Granger pursed his lips at the offer. To let Granger be denied of orgasm, Claude wasn't cruel to let it happen.

"Granger, let me do this for you." Claude combed Granger's hair, hoping he can persuade him somehow. Granger sighed and closed his eyes.

"You want to that badly?" Granger visage was serious, he looked at Claude with worry. "Your body must be tired from all that..." He sounded skeptical, nevertheless his hands caressed the slope of Claude's hips, eased the tired muscles.

"I do." Claude leaned over Granger's face, never faltered to Granger's discouragement. Claude cupped Granger's face tenderly with his hands. "Don't lie to me. I know you're not satisfied."

Granger snorted at that, he sighed resignedly and he gently took Claude's hands in his own, kissed the palm of each one, Claude blushed at the intimate action, but Granger lowered them.

Granger crossed his arms behind him and leaned against the bed frame. "Alright. Put on a show for me." His red eyes grew in intensity, tracing the lovely shape of Claude's body impaled on his member.

"Fuck me hard, Claude." There was a finality to it. Granger said all that's needed to be said

Claude gulped at the expectation, not wanting to disappoint him, he bent his knees so he was seated on the air, he placed his hands behind him, used Granger's legs for balance. He slowly moved up and down, his nose flared at the heat, and his ass cried for him to stop. But Claude ignored his discomfort, he wouldn't stop till his husband experienced the same happiness he did. Never mind that he hasn't done this before either, Granger deserves nothing but the best he could give.

A few moments later Claude sped up his pace, his shaky breaths caught up, clumsily he jumped up and down atop Granger's lap. His own member hardened at his lewd actions, but he only minded the member buried deep inside him. He felt the weight of those red eyes spectating him, watching his every move, even if Claude dictated the pace, it always felt like Granger was on top, his silent breaths commanding him.

But Claude wasn't that submissive, now that he was in control, he wanted revenge for the times Granger humiliated him. He smiled, he licked the curve of his velvet lips and his sultry blue eyes enjoyed the sight of his husband blatantly ogling him.

"Would you record me now? Daddy?"

Claude heard Granger's breath shudder, it made his own embarrassment at those words worth it. His husband's reactions encouraged him to move more, his actions going somewhere. Then he changed the angle of his pelvis, leaned forward and hurriedly went up and down the pulsating shaft.

"Claude.... Fuck...." Granger groused, the husky voice revealing his repressed lust, his hands gripped Claude's hips firmly. "You don't know what you're doing to me..."

Claude bloomed at the praise, then remembering the magazines he read, he raised his pelvis, and gyrated his hips. He heard Granger curse loudly as soon as he did so. Granger's hands loosely held his waist, the fingers clenching his skin sometimes. Claude beamed and continued the same movements, twisting his pelvis now whenever his bum made contact with Granger's skin.

The sight of Granger revealing his vulnerability to him… It burned him. He wanted to know the faces and sounds his husband would create when in rapture. He knows he's piling up pressure inside of him each time he impaled himself with Granger's girth, but he pleaded his body to not be too lost in pleasure, ordered his body to place all its attention in bringing his husband to the wonderful of orgasm.

And he thought of another trick. Each time he twisted his hips, he clenched his ass muscles, and gyrated atop of Granger's lap. He ignored his pleasure, only paid attention to Granger's erotic reactions.

He saw his husband's eyes dilate, his nose flared, a faint blush colored his cheeks. Granger pressed the back of his head at bedframe. His guttural moans, his husky sighs, they all beckoned Claude to keep it going, pleasuring his husband.

Granger's leered at Claude's movements, he's clearly enjoying the show. ..

"Where did you learn this... Fuck... Only pornstars know this maneuver..." Claude blushed from those lewd words, then his world quaked when Granger gripped his hips and pushed upwards, the scalding flesh mercilessly impaled him. Granger's nails pierced the skin of his ass, their bodies slapped each other with every thrust. Claude's world spun on its axis, his body ascended to a dream.

He felt his body being cradled in Granger's arms, his body leaned forward when Granger pulled him close. Granger's breaths were ragged, and he softly panted Claude's name, his movements becoming more erratic, and Claude clung to him now, no longer moving and let Granger roughened up his body as much as he pleased, gave Granger full control.

"I can't hold it anymore..." Granger breathed out, his voice primal, he bit Claude's neck, dug his teeth in the tender flesh. Claude nearly screamed from the pain, instead he buried his face on Granger's shoulders, his wails muffled against the hard skin.

"Claude..." He heard Granger pleaded for him, and Granger's hand caressed his manhood. Claude moaned, still sensitive there after all that loving abuse.

"Come with me..." The desperation in Granger's voice was tactile, and it pierced Claude's heart, it wanted to follow wherever his husband goes.

Claude cried when Granger pumped his member, to return the favor he met his husband's thrusts arduously, both yearned for sweet release.

Claude moaned Granger's name, _loud_, so loud Claude was certain anyone outside could've heard him, but he doesn't care, let everyone know that he is the only man Granger will ever be with. Granger is his possession that he'll never share with _anyone_.

And he experienced nirvana for the second time, his soul drowned in bliss.

A gush of semen bursted inside of him, invaded every inch of his crevice, stained his insides white, Granger staked his claim on his body once again. Claude was content to not move anymore, and he kissed his husband's skin as Granger spasmed against his body.

But Granger wasn't done, he lifted Claude's tender hips up and down his shaft, milked himself, poured his seed in Claude's cavern till his shaft was drained empty of his essence. Claude sighed at the warm semen flooding his ass, he was indeed spoiled rotten today. He kissed his Granger's lips, it took a moment for his husband to recover, and he simply brushed their noses together in reply.

Claude relished the warm afterglow that blossomed in his body. His rump was warm, sticky, and his muscles thrummed with satisfaction, but sore. Claude felt his eyes grew heavy, but shook his head to ward the sluggishness away. His husband on the other breathed against his tawny hair, blowing them slightly with each breath. They stayed awhile like that, letting their sex-weary bodies rest.

Granger's length still resided inside Claude, the member not as hard as before. Claude relished it's warmth for a moment, then carefully he raised up to his knees, releasing the length from his orifice, and it slipped out of him easily, as easy as his satiated sigh. Granger's husky moan was heard the moment his member was free from Claude's embrace. The muscles of Claude's ass pulsated, adjusting to the absence of the warm shaft, at the same time Granger's warm essence flowed out, small streams of white viscous liquid stained Claude's swollen behind.

Claude heard Granger's quiet breaths, his exhales fanned his shoulder, the hands that were on his hips descended and groped his bum, all the way down to the gap between his legs and his soaked hole. Claude moaned and pursed his lips, how unmerciful, Granger already knows his bum is still tender from all that...

"I didn't know I came this much..." Again with the lewd words, even after the sex. Claude felt Granger's curious fingers traced the warm semen that lined the junction of his legs, and his husband slowly circled the ring of his hole, and he spread the semen across his skin. Claude trembled slightly from the feather like touch, he sighed, the sensation calming somehow.

"I wanna do it again..." Granger mumbled in amazement.

"Granger, please no...." Claude pleaded, his body worn and tired, but he also felt guilty since there is nothing more than what he wanted to do than to please him.

"I'm kidding... " Granger placated and he kissed Claude's cheek, a grin forming on his lips. "At least I know for sure sex makes you tired and sleepy."

Claude punched Granger in the chest, quick as lightning, but he didn't bother getting up from Granger's chest. Granger coughed at the impact but he laughed regardless.

"You don't have to tease, you know." Claude huffed, embarrassed. "I'll get better at this you'll see..."

"Really?" Granger nuzzled Claude's ear." Can't wait to see you improve..."

"Jerk." Claude mumbled, he turned his head away, refusing to face his husband, but mostly to hide his reddening cheeks.

"You love me anyway." Granger prodded, massaging Claude's thighs in apology.

A lengthy pause, followed by a resigned sigh.

"Yeah, I do..." Claude relented and he turned his head back towards Granger's neck. He placed a hand atop of Granger's heart, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. He can't stay mad at Granger for too long. Consider this bastard lucky since he loves him so much.

It was an impasse, both of them still recovering, their short, shallow breaths was all they could hear, their sweat sticking their bodies together like glue.It was peaceful, both of them content to bask in each other's presence. This was the second time they had sex, but it still left them in awe.

Claude's body was warm, bathed in afterglow and the warm sunlight from the window. A wave of contentment flooded his system, It was so quiet and calm in the room that he daydreamed that only he and Granger existed. There was no room for anyone else in their world. There's no one else he'd rather have by his side.

The silence in the room ended when Claude cupped Granger's cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. Tears of happiness brimmed his tired eyes, he couldn't contain his adoration for his husband any longer.

"I love you... I love you so much..." Claude chanted, dizzy with love, no hint of banter or doubt, his words were true. Claude kissed him on the lips this time, high on his love for his husband.

He felt his husband flinch from surprise, but Granger immediately strengthened his embrace. He parted the kiss and looked at Claude with carmine eyes that swelled with warmth.

"I love you too... You don't know how much..." Granger softly whispered back, and Claude would cry —To love and be loved — He never knew he could experience this happiness, it's more than he deserved.

Granger cupped Claude's jaw with one hand, the hand tenderly stroked Claude's cheek.

"Marry me." A bold request, since the wedding ring on their fingers shined under the light.

"We're already married silly." Claude's face blossomed with shy love, remembering Granger's humble proposal, he can't exactly turn his head away to hide his meekness, since Granger's hold on him was firm.

"Oh yeah..." Granger said in wonderment, but he smiled regardless, and his thumb stroked the delicate curve of Claude's jaw. "Marry me again anyway."

How can a man like him exist? Granger was too perfect...

"I would If I could..." Claude answered, and he turned his head slightly to brush his lips across Granger's palm. "I want to be with you forever..."

Granger nodded, and for some reason he chuckled heartily. Claude raised a brow at him.

"What's so funny?" Claude was genuinely curious.

"Not much, It's just, this feels way better than our vows at the wedding. I don't like memorizing, I admit I improvised most of it."

Claude bit the inside of his cheek, remembering Granger's vows, and how some of his lines left the audience confused, since only the two of them could understand it.

"it's more intimate somehow..." Granger whispered and he tucked away stray strand of Claude's hair. "No one else but you should hear my vows? Yeah?"

"Yeah..." Claude answered, his eyes closed in contentment.

It could be another beautiful moment between them, if Claude didn't yawn, and he heard Granger chuckle at him and let go of his face.

"You're really tired Claude, get some rest." Granger tenderly brushed back Claude's hair, but Claude stubbornly shook his head.

"Dummy, I just woke up and I have to sleep again?" Claude frowned, and he lightly slapped his cheeks to ward the sleepiness away. "I'll be fine... I just need coffee or something."

While Claude proceeded to rub his eyes, Granger glanced back at the clock again and he softly laughed.

"Yeah, we're definitely not booking here again. The room service is two minutes late."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that prick." Claude groaned, drowsiness replacing the afterglow of sex in his body, despite his mind saying no, his body really wanted to lie on the comfy and cozy bed. "And you're so mean, it's only by two minutes."

"Whatever, I guess I should've said earlier we needed medicine." Granger sighed, his hands that laid on his side returned to Claude's body, slowly pushing Claude back to bed.

"Granger no...." But Claude's body was pliant, and Claude found himself lying on the bed again. The comfy mattress, the silky sheets, the soft pillow – they instantly locked him in place.

"Don't be stubborn." Granger told him plainly, used to dealing with Claude's complaints. Claude's body now slowly being wrapped with the bedsheets, Granger tucked him in and fluffed his pillow. Claude smiled shyly under the blanket at his husband.

"Snuggle with me, please." Claude asked politely, patting the small space between them.

"You're tempting me again..." An echo of their banter earlier, and both of them chuckled.

A shy knock on the door, Claude frowned at the intrusion, Granger simply turned around and headed towards the door.

"Granger!" Claude whispered harshly, Granger looked back confused, and Claude raised the sheets up to his cheeks to hide his blush. "You're naked!"

Granger shrugged, he took the towel he used earlier and draped it over his privates, He ambled towards the door and Claude fumed, how dense was he?!

"Granger!" There was a knock on the door again but Claude ignored that. Granger groaned and scratched his head, he pointedly look at Claude. "Now what?"

"That's not enough, they can see your chest!"

"I'm not a woman Claude! The hell!?"

"Well...! Cover up more!" Claude pouted and he turned around and crossed him arms. "If you don't cover up properly we won't have sex for a month."

"You're messing with me... Fuck..." Granger grumbled, indignant. It was followed by the sound of the closet being pulled open, Claude assumed Granger took the hotel bathrobe and wore it when he heard the flutter of clothing.

"Thank you." Claude added, but he heard nothing in reply, just the turning of the doorknob and the creak of the door being opened.

"Are you Mr. Granger?" A very familiar voice echoed in the room.

Oh, it's the same asshole from the phone, Claude frowned and he buried himself further in the sheets, Cursed the unwelcome asshole at their door for making him and Granger fight.

"Sorry about not answering the door sooner, as you can tell from our phone call earlier, my wife is on her period today. She's quite a handful and prone to whining like a brat so I'll take the food inside myself."

Claude's soul froze, it dropped from the swaddle of his body, falling all the way down to the ground floor lobby of the hotel. He wanted to die at that moment, but not before killing Granger with his bare hands first.

"Oh, well. I guess it's common for couples to fight. I hope you two work it out." There wasn't any optimism in that voice, it spoke of weariness of dealing with troubled couples.

Where was Dexter when you need him? His partner would have defended his honor by now...

"Regardless, here's the food sir." Sounds of metal wheels was heard, and the smells of food reached Claude, How wonderful, he's now sleepy, hungry, and angry.

The asshole's voice lowered in volume, but with Claude's experience being a thief, he can easily hear it.

"A word of advice sir, speaking as a fellow man, I advice that you'll find a different person to be with, this is usually when a relationship starts to fall apart."

Claude's anger shifted to the doorperson again, the rage in his heart simmered in his body. Who the hell does he think he is?! He'd have that bastard fired! He'd —

"Yeah she can be feisty, she can be annoying, true. Sometimes she makes me want to punch myself."

Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!

"But I love her anyway."

Claude felt his heart stop, the wrath burning in his body thawed to a warm blush. Cursing that Granger can play with his heart so easily even without him knowing.

"I see, well I wish you all the luck, maybe you two will be different."

"We will."

The door finally closed, and Claude suffocated in the silence, agitated, he rose from the bed. His heart wanting to be with his husband again.

Granger led the food cart within their bedroom, and Claude can see that Granger did indeed worn the bathrobe.

"Well, we'll definitely won't book here again." He heard Granger mumble. Irritation hid in those casual words.

Granger turned around, taking off the bathrobe and placed it on the hook, as he did so, Claude got out of bed, his steps almost faltering because of his sore lower body, and he hugged Granger from behind, his entwined hands atop of Granger's chest.

"I hate you and love you. Idiot." Claude whispered meekly against Granger's nape.

"I know..." Granger answered, raising a hand to hold Claude's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell him to fuck off." Claude then felt Granger's thumb stroking his wedding ring. "I wanted to punch him, but there's a cctv camera outside."

"Yeah..." Claude nodded, well, he didn't want to cause a scene either, not wanting to ruin their short honeymoon.

"Maybe I should bring him to an abandoned alley somewhere..."

Claude laughed this time, and he nuzzled against Granger's nape. "It's okay... I understand, besides..." Claude's eyes dimmed, the happy blue morphed to a dark cobalt. "I'd rather do it myself."

Granger snorted at that empty threat and he slowly untangled himself from Claude's embrace, and brought the food cart beside the bed.

Claude breathed in and sat on the bed, finally paying attention to his hunger. Granger meanwhile took the swivel chair that was at the foot of the bed and brought it next to the food cart. Claude had to admit, besides the abysmal customer service, the food looked really delectable.

Claude was still silent, mulling something in his head and he began to play with his food.

"Something wrong?" Granger asked, his words sincere despite him engulfing his food.

Claude pouted. "You called me your wife."

Granger nodded, taking mouthfuls of his omelette. "Yeah? And?"

"Dummy! They'll be asking questions now once we leave the room together. There's no woman in our reservation. They'll think you have an affair or something. That maybe _I'm_ the one you're cheating with." Claude frowned, admittedly, felt a bit jealous earlier, which was silly since Granger was clearly referring to him.

"I'm lucky then, my wife, mistress, and husband, are one and the same person." Granger chortled. "It's really convenient."

"Granger come on..." Claude tried to suppress his laughter but it came out in small snickers. He was really flattered.

"Don't be nervous. Today's the last day of our booking anyway." Granger shrugged, he took a sip of his orange juice, then smirked. "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell them i was so drunk last night i thought my husband turned into a woman in my sleep. "

"Granger!" Claude began to laugh, noticing just now how Granger became more loose and open with him. He felt blessed to see even more of this side of him. Did marriage change them this much? It's more than he could ask for.

"Yes, Claudia?" Granger's smile was devious, playful, and _open_. Claude felt a blush forming, remembering how he got a crush on him.

"Shut up and just eat your damn lunch!" Claude blushed, and began to eat his own food. Granger silently chuckled and followed his order. The newlyweds enjoying their tiny brunch date.

They both don't know it yet, but they're definitely living the domestic life ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> i think I went too far...


End file.
